<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rabbit Hole by teejplease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168566">Rabbit Hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teejplease/pseuds/teejplease'>teejplease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Kink, Creampie, Degradation, F/M, Female Reader, Implied Consent, Kissing, Listen I respect and admire NCT as a whole and as individuals, Multiple Orgasms, No Beta, Nondescript reader - Freeform, Not real life, POV First Person, PWP without Porn, Reader-Insert, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, THIS IS FANTASY PEOPLE, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet &amp; Messy, because im trash, but absolutelt, degradation kink, do not copy to another site, don't tell johnny i wrote this if you ever meet him, i respect them, maybe take turns, no beta we die like men, that doesn’t change the fact that I would let most if not all of them wreck me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teejplease/pseuds/teejplease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP with reader as Johnny's girlfriend.  He comes over after not seeing each other for awhile and you fuck.</p><p> </p><p>That's it.  Thats the plot.</p><p><i>Or</i> <b>playful banter in an established relationship devolves into rough sex that you've both been craving after not seeing each other for awhile.</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rabbit Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898149">run me 'til i can't go further</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/turkeysandwich/pseuds/turkeysandwich">turkeysandwich</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What's your fantasy, baby?</p><p>You don't even need to know NCT that well to read this filth that I lovingly created. TBH, you might not even need to know NCT at all to read this filth.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>ALTHOUGH THERE IS NO KINK NEGOTIATION IN THIS FIC, I (HOPEFULLY) WROTE IT WELL ENOUGH THAT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT EVERYTHING IS CONSENSUAL BETWEEN BOTH PARTIES.</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I couldn’t help the grin that came over my face when I heard the buzzer for the apartment entrance.  Getting up from the couch, I hurried to the buzzer system.</p><p>“Hello, who is it?” I asked as I pressed on the intercom button. </p><p>“Pizza,” came the grainy reply over the intercom.  The familiar voice made the excitement I was feeling increase.</p><p>I laughed before replying, “Sorry!  Wrong apartment! I didn’t order anything.”  Belying my denial of the take out order, I quickly pressed the buzzer to let my visitor in.  I stuck my head out of my front door, waiting for him to come up the elevator.</p><p>It was a matter of moments before the elevator opened up and I could hear him treading closer.  His face sported a bright grin as well.   Honestly, his smile matched with the rest of his good looks, lean body, and warm demeanor made even his simple crew neck sweater and fitted jeans look good.</p><p>He hitched his backpack higher on one shoulder before speeding towards me, calling my name.</p><p>“Johnny!” I playfully shrieked back, jumping into his arms.  </p><p>I think we could both feel each other’s smiles pressing into each other’s necks as we breathed each other in.  The sureness of his arms as he easily hefted me was a welcome feeling after going so long without.  </p><p>“Hi,” he said when I pulled back to look at his face.  I could feel his eyes eagerly taking in my features as I did the same.  </p><p>“Hi,” I murmured back, one hand combing through his hair.  I felt like my face should hurt from all this happiness; I don’t think I had stopped smiling since I heard the buzzer go off.</p><p>He easily opened the door with one hand before stepping through, locking it after.  He carefully toed off his shoes while his hands continued to brace me against him (I had hopped directly into his arms without any outside footwear on).  </p><p>His eyes met mine again.  “Hi,” he repeated again.  I pressed my thumb fondly into the dimple flashing in his cheek.  </p><p>“You said that already,” I said absentmindedly before pressing my lips to his.  We spent a few moments learning each other’s mouths again after such a large time period apart.  Everyone who looked at Johnny knew he had an exquisitely shaped mouth; if they knew how well he could use it?</p><p>Well, that was a secret I was glad to keep to myself.  </p><p>The loud blaring of a commercial on the TV drew us apart.  He finally set me down but his arm automatically draped itself across my shoulders.  In the same movement, my arms encircled his waist.  We plopped down onto the couch after he set his backpack down.  </p><p>I was practically in his lap with how closely we were entwined but I don’t think anyone would begrudge our proximity considering how long it had been since we last saw each other.  </p><p>I grinned up at him, “so, what do you want to do? I can change the channel.”</p><p>He suppressed a smile.  “It’s been awhile.  I can watch TV another time.”  He pointedly reached for the remote and clicked off the device.</p><p>I tilted my head, feigning ignorance.  “You wanna go eat?”  </p><p>He pretended to think.  “I came over to absorb myself in something I really have a passion for.”  He smirked.</p><p>“Sick! A new café opened recently that I’ve been meaning to,” the rest of my statement turned to laughter as he growled playfully and pulled me into his lap.</p><p>“I want to do something,” he paused, the smirk ticking up higher up, “<i>someone</i> else.”  His hands gripped at my waist pointedly.</p><p>I rolled my eyes at his words. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” I muttered without any real ire in my voice as I leaned forward, my arms looping around his neck, for our lips to meet again.  </p><p>Kissing Johnny was easy and so damn <i>good</i>: he knew when to lick into my mouth hungrily, when to pause and savor and trace the inside of my upper lip with his tongue slowly, when to tug my bottom lip between his teeth, when to finally press his tongue against mine.  From his low, pleased groans, I could tell my kissing was getting him just as worked up.  It helped that I knew all his predilections as well when it came to being kissed.  </p><p>He grasped my hips tighter, his hands moving downward to palm at my ass.  At the feeling of him squeezing, I automatically gyrated downward onto his rapidly hardening erection.  </p><p>We moaned in unison, our lips breaking apart from one another.  </p><p>“Bed,” he declared at the same time I said, “Maybe we should move.” </p><p>We both chuckled lightly at that as he easily lifted me again.  Our kissing slowed to a languid, appreciative pace, as he walked us to the bed.  He settled easily between the v of my legs after he put me down.  </p><p>I grinned up at him.  “Take your sweater off,” without waiting for him to follow the command, my hands began pulling at the hem of his jumper.  </p><p>“Wait, wait, wait,” he stopped my hands.  “I changed my mind.”</p><p>I looked up at him quizzically. </p><p>“I think I do want to go try that new café,” he stated slyly and made to get off of me.</p><p>I slapped his arm playfully as my legs locked around his waist to keep him from leaving.  “Oh my God, you clown, can you stop joking around?  I’m trying to get your dick inside me.”  We were both laughing again, despite my voiced reprimand.  We both knew there was little chance that we’d be leaving my apartment for the next few hours, no matter any of the jokes either of us said.</p><p>He was still snickering lightly when he leaned down to kiss me again for a few moments.  </p><p>“You missed me that much?” he asked, one hand cupping my nape, the other hooked under one of my knees, keeping my legs encircling him.  </p><p>I pretended to think.  “Maybe parts of you,” I said after a beat.</p><p>“Parts of me,” he echoed, the corners of his mouth lifting.  “Let me think – did you miss my mouth?”  He kissed me again, his teeth catching again and tugging at my lower lip.  I didn’t bother stifling my moan.</p><p>“Yeah,” I breathed after a moment, “I might have missed your mouth.”</p><p>I moaned even louder when he tugged at the hair between the fingers cradling my head.  </p><p>“It sounds like you missed my hands, too,” he remarked, his own voice lowering.  His lips trailed down from my mouth to my throat, pausing as he divested me of my top and bra.  “Fuck,” he muttered in appreciation.  </p><p>My hands automatically came around to cup his head when he took a nipple into his mouth without preamble.  He treated my nipples to the same incredible ardor as he had my lips: he nibbled, he sucked, he lapped.  He even paused to blow warm air over each affected nipple.  There was no rhyme or reason to his handling – just hunger.  He worked over my chest, completely absorbed in his own enjoyment of the task as I could feel my brain turning to mush.  </p><p>“Please, oh, please,” I don’t know how long I’d been begging.  My nipples were enflamed and the start of some spectacular hickies were beginning to blossom on my chest.  “Fuck, please, Johnny.”</p><p>My pleading must have finally penetrated the fog of his fervor enough for him to pull back from his self-appointed job.  </p><p>“Baby, you’re already a wreck,” his lips were visibly swollen as he addressed me.  “I haven’t even gotten my mouth where I really want it.” His thumb pressed against my clit meaningfully without warning.  He leered unabashedly at the apparent wetness seeping through my pants from his ministrations. </p><p>I jackknifed at the sensation, his other hand coming up quickly to press me back down to the bed the only thing preventing our heads from colliding.  “<b>Fuck!</b>  Please! Later-” I jerked at his sweater (the self-satisfied asshole was still fully dressed) “you can eat me out later but it’s been weeks since I’ve been dicked down and you’ve been a goddamn tease with all your messages.”</p><p>He snickered as he let me pull off his sweater and shirt off in one go.  “I don’t know what you’re saying, baby, I’ve been just sending my girlfriend messages about how much I miss her.”  He sat back when I leaned forward, us both now kneeling on the bedspread as we kissed again.</p><p>“Such a goddamn tease,” I muttered as I palmed his erection.  He grunted a the sensation, his breath coming out shakily as he shuddered.  </p><p>It was nice to know that we were both as hot for one another, despite the time and distance that often separated us.  </p><p>“Needy,” he murmured, pressing me back down again.  He jerked my leggings and panties off hurriedly.  He groaned at the sight of my clothes sticking to the thoroughly, wet, aroused v of my cunt.  He clumsily kicked off his own pants and underwear.  </p><p>“Can I suck you?” my mouth was already watering at the sight of his erect cock, the tip shining with precum. </p><p>“You can suck me off later,” he mocked the tone of my voice from earlier when I had denied him from performing cunnilingus on me. His hand came up to jerk his member with a few, slow strokes. “Greedy,” he said at the sight of me licking my lips at his dick being pumped.</p><p>“Yeah,” I agreed shamelessly.  I fell backwards when he gave me a soft push. His weight landed softly over mine and we both groaned at the touch of our naked skin coming together.  The cord of muscle in his arms stood proud as he easily maneuvered me higher up the bed before parting my legs with his hands.</p><p>He groaned again at the sight of wet pussy.  “Shit, yeah.” His thumb pulled back one of my lower lips to get a better look before dipping into my vagina, edging upwards to stroke at my clit.</p><p>“F-f-fuuuuck,” I stuttered out, trying to control my hips from twitching. </p><p>“This is still some goddamn pristine pussy,” he rubbed the inside of my cunt slowly with his thumb before switching to his middle finger.  “When was the last time this pussy was destroyed?”  He pumped his middle finger slowly inside of me, his eyes hungrily watching.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, you know when,” I managed to coherently answer, the words only pausing every so often for short, breathy moans.  “You were there.”</p><p>He hummed thoughtfully, sliding in his ring finger alongside his middle finger.  No matter how badly either of us wanted to fuck, this foreplay was necessary: despite the talk turning from playful to dirtier, he didn’t want to actually hurt me when we fucked, no matter how badly the two of us wanted to actually get down to business.  </p><p>“I don’t know,” he shook his head, “this pussy is awfully hungry.  You should’ve heard your begging earlier.”  He began to pump his fingers faster, my wetness making the going so easy.  “I don’t know if a horny little slut like you could keep your legs closed since the last time I was here.”   </p><p>“I was good,” I mewled as I writhed under his hands.  “Please, please, please, can you fuck me now?”</p><p>He hummed again before continuing with his teasing.  “I don’t know,” he trailed off.  </p><p>I opened my mouth to beg some more but instead a helpless whine came out as he inserted his pointer finger alongside the other two.  “Oh my God~.”  </p><p>His other hand jerked my thighs open even wider.  “You want to get fucked?” he asked, his fingers still moving inside me.</p><p>“Please, please, please,” I was close to tears, my hips undulating against the drag of his fingers inside of me, “I’ll be good.”  </p><p>“Good?” he laughed callously.  “A needy girl like you can’t even be a good slut.”  His fingers pulled out abruptly before the same hand came down sharply onto my vagina for a brisk slap.  He didn’t even outwardly react to the sharp cry that left my lips at the sensation.  “Keep your legs fucking open if you want to get fucked so bad.”  He hands roughly pulled my thighs wider.  “Goddamn useless ass girl attached to this perfect, slutty pussy – what a goddamn waste.”  His fingers returned to roughly pumping inside me.  </p><p>“I’ll be good,” I sobbed.  I don’t know how I looked at this moment.  If I looked half as desperate as I felt, I was a certifiable mess.  I could feel my hair sticking to sweaty parts of my neck and face and tears leaking from my eyes.</p><p>“I’ll be good,” he echoed mockingly.  He ignored my despaired cry when he removed his fingers again.  He grabbed my hands and briskly hooked them under my knees, ensuring that I was holding myself open.  “You’ll be good enough to keep yourself open, right?” </p><p>I nodded furiously, my hands clenching tightly to my legs.  My knuckles were white with their determination.</p><p>“We’ll see,” he muttered as he grabbed his dick and began pressing inside me.  “Now be a good girl and take this dick.”  The slow stretch of him pushing inside me felt like the final descent into madness.</p><p>I would’ve been embarrassed of the high-pitched wail and sob amalgam that came out of my mouth at any other time.  I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t even remember it after the thorough fucking this was shaping out to be. </p><p>His hands came back to my hips to pull me flush against him and his thrusts began slowly.  Despite the preparation, it was still some work to get inside me and be able to really ramp up the fucking like we both wanted.</p><p>“Maybe,” he panted. “Maybe you were good and kept your legs closed while I was gone.”  </p><p>“I was,” I whined back.  “I was so good for you.”  My legs and arms were starting to shake with how tightly my muscles were working to hold myself open to him.  </p><p>He sat back higher onto his haunches and yanked me even faster and harder, his cock spearing inside me.  The glide of him into me was easy now with how much his dick had carved it’s way inside of me and how wet I had become.  His thrusts were punctuated by thoughtless curses, swears, and grunts from both of us.  </p><p>“You don’t need to work or do anything but take this dick,” he declared, his hips and abdomen flexing to drive his cock into me.</p><p>I jerked underneath him as his dick struck the sensitive spot inside my cunt, my arms and legs flailing as I came, Johnny’s hand coming up quickly to cut off what was a truly uncontrollable scream at the sensation.  </p><p>“Fuck,” he huffed as he leaned over me and jerked his hips in short, quick thrusts to my G spot, prolonging my pleasure as I came.  “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”</p><p>Sluggishly, I moaned as I came down from my peak.  “Mmmmmm,” I moaned as he continued to plunge inside.   I cried out again as his hand came up and briskly slapped a nipple before grasping my chin.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you to keep your legs open?” he asked rhetorically, his face close to mine.   “I thought you weren’t a useless slut but look at you just lay there after you came.  That’s selfish, baby.”  </p><p>He pulled out suddenly.  Despite just cumming, I cried out in displeasure at the loss.</p><p>“Goddamn, useless,” he said under his breath as he flipped me onto my stomach, yanking my legs where he wanted them so I was arranged to his liking.  </p><p>He fucked his way back in without preamble, my mouth gasping at the sensation but no sound coming out.  There was no ramp up this time, he just immediately began fucking me the way he wanted: hard, fast, and rough.</p><p>(Good thing that’s what I wanted, too).  </p><p>“What did I say?  Useless, needy girl,” each word was punctuated by a powerful thrust, “attached to a slutty, perfect pussy.”  His hand came down and slapped my ass at the end of the statement and I cried out in enjoyment.  I could hear his satisfied smirk slurring the edge of his words.  “Maybe I should’ve just put you in this position to begin with, then I wouldn’t have had to depend on you to keep your legs open.”  His thrusts sharpened with an edge of desperation and I jerked under his thrusts, another orgasm ruthlessly edging towards me. </p><p>Hands came and pressed down my shoulders as he fucked me harder, my face  and moans muffled into the bed.  “Maybe I should always put you in this position,” he remarked, the words mostly air with the amount of power he was putting behind his thrusts.  “Just keep you waiting for this dick – you’d be willing right, baby?” He slapped my ass again when I didn’t answer.</p><p>“Fuck, yes, I’ll be your slut whenever you want.” I managed to gasp out.  </p><p>His chest pressed against my back as he leaned closer to me, his thrusts becoming even shorter and more pointed.  “You always want this cock, don’t you, baby?”  he asked as a hand caressed past my abdomen to touch meaningfully at my clit.  He chuckled at the animalistic moan that came out of my mouth with the touch.  “Yeah, you do.”  His fingers circled with intent, timed with his thrusts.  </p><p>“Oh God.”</p><p>“You gonna cum?” he asked at my exaltation, his hips and fingers worked faster.  My breath hitched and I nodded.  “Fuck, yeah, cum.”  He drove his cock in harder and faster, not stopping until I began shaking and writhing once more. </p><p><i>“Fuuuuuuuck,”</i> he groaned at the sensation of my pussy clenching around him.  Dazedly, I could feel his thrusts go out of sync as I came down from my high.  More curses and swears came out of his mouth as he finally reached his peak, too.  With a groan, he clumsily fell to the side of me, his dick glistening with both of our spend, the rest of it oozing out of me.  </p><p>We smiled at each other.  His hand came up and brushed the hair out of my face as I stretched my legs out and faced him.  I leaned closer and we kissed softly and lazily for a few moments, incongruent with our previous passion.  A tired chuckled made its way past his lips when I nibbled on his lower lip.  His thumb came up to caress my mouth. </p><p>“What are we gonna do with you, baby?” he asked softly.</p><p>I pointedly licked his thumb before taking it between my teeth and sucking it.  His mouth opened and he groaned softly at the sensation and the sight.</p><p>I rolled my tongue against the pad of his thumb while sucking for a few moments while his eyes remained fixated at the sight before letting his finger go.</p><p>“I have a few ideas,” I said slyly, leaning closer again.</p><p>He groaned again, his hands pulling me against him and curling around me.  “Give me a few minutes,” he said against my hair after a beat.  </p><p>I folded myself into his embrace carefully.  “I think I can give you a few minutes,” I paused, “gives me more time to get more ideas.”</p><p>He groaned again.</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do we do when we practice social distancing?  We write self-indulgent PWP after not posting anything in 4 years.<br/>Reader insert.  I’m trash and too old for this fandom but fuck it, YOLO.<br/>Also, writing in 1st POV/reader perspective is hard as shit when I’ve never done it before (would love to hear friendly feedback).  But, again, YOLO.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>